Embers and Ashes
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: After Leona and Aries house burns down because of Leona's new powers, they find themselves at the mercy of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they are given a choice. Join the Avengers Initiative or rot in a fire proof cell until the day they die. Walk in the park right? Wrong, not when a tone of people like Leona start showing up. Then it's burn or be burned. LokiXOc SteveXOc


Embers and Ashes

_For those who's talents go unappreciated... _

* * *

Chapter 1

Nick Fury stood quietly as he over looked his crew on his newly repaired hover ship. Everyone was bustling and working to keep track of all the possible threats to earth, well except for the one guy playing pack-man but that could be over looked for now. He sighed at the blue screens that were now in front of him.

One of them showed a man who was working on building new mechanical armor that could blast fields of energy after he had destroyed his pervious suits.

The next was sitting next to a thin brunette woman, and smiling happily as he munched on a pop tart and looked up at London's night sky with her.

The next was working in a lab quickly. Mixing chemical's and writing equations so fast it was making Nick's head spin trying to keep up with how the man's brain was working.

The last one was of a blonde man in a gym boxing, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Nick watched as the man finally lost it and punched the bag so hard the metal chain snapped, sending the bag flying into the concrete wall.

These were the hero's. The world's last hope. 'God help us all,' Nick though shaking his head slightly. He knew each one of them had more issues and problems then to be worried about saving the world. Tony Stark was just barely recovered from surgery and was still getting over his anxiety from his battle in New York. Thor was going to have to take care of nine other realms and he now has to adjust to fit in to Earth society. Bruce Banner was still trying to find a way to cure himself and to control his anger and you know NOT break Harlem. And then there was Steve Rogers, still and man out of time and trying to find his footing in the twenty first century.

"Director Fury," Nick looked up to Agent Maria, who was sitting in front of a computer screen with a worried expression on her face, as she clicked a few buttons to show the director exactly what she was looking at. The video clip that showed up in front of him now was a girl no older then eighteen. She looked terrible with her skin covered in soot, ashen black hair clinging to her sweaty skin, and her burgundy colored eyes filled with fright. As Nick looked at the picture closer he could see why she was frightened. Her hands were enveloped in flames, but there were no signs on burns on her anywhere. The area around her was what looked like the burning embers of a house.

The girl was sobbing and shaking as another girl came to comfort the younger girl. The girl's hands were no longer on fire and she was clutching the ground desperately like she was going to fly away if she didn't. The older girl was about twenty with long honey colored hair and the same burgundy eyes as the pervious girl. Nick quickly made the assumption that they were related in some way. The older girl now hugged the younger one tightly as the younger one cried violently into her chest, now clinging to her orange tank top instead of the grass.

Nick's eyes flashed to the top corner of the screen now. In a blue box listed the information about the girls. He reached up and clicked it. The screen then changed to a file about the girls. His eyes quickly skimmed the information in front of him. He first read the info about the younger girl.

Name: Leona (Leo) Ashen Bakens

Age: 18

History: Parent's died in a fire at the age of five and bounced in and out of foster care with her sister until she was sixteen when her older sister gained legal custody of her.

The older sister's info wasn't much different. Just the name and age. Her older sister was twenty and her name was Aries Ember Bakens. Nick then examined the profile photo's of the girls. Both looked to be sixteen at the time since it was their driver's licenses photos. Both were smiling and both looked pretty with their make-up done in a simple way, hair brush, and eyes lit with joy.

"Agent Ross," Nick started and Maria's head looked up in a response to continue. "How long till we can reach South Carolina?" Nick asked as he eyed the address on the screen in the upper left hand corner.

"About two hours sir," She said and her nodded.

"Step on it, it seems we have another 'hero' that needs to be put under control." Nick said before going back to eyeing the girls on the screen, though this time he changed the picture to look at one of frozen, sobbing in each other's arms.

...

Leona or Leo, as she had always been called, sat at the table at the hotel, picking a blueberry muffin to pieces with long, slender fingers. Her sister, Aries, was still asleep, exhausted from her 2 a.m. shift at the bar she had to go to shortly after the house burned down.

It was about six a.m. now. The only bright side Leo could see about her current situation, was that she didn't have to turn in her anatomy paper anymore. Well actually she couldn't even if she wanted to since it burned to ashes in the fire.

She didn't even know what happened. One minute she was talking to her friend Alex, and the next she was so furious about him saying how he didn't blame her for not liking her like he so desperately wanted him to. She was scared now, her hands trembling as she though of the flames. They just started out of no where, on her hand and then she started to burn everything she touched.

She now clung to herself, clutching at the t-shirt on her. She could feel anxiety starting to creep in as her breath quickened. She tucked her legs under her and started to sake shallow breaths. She could feel tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she though about the damn fire. What finally pulled her out of it, was a knock on the hotel room door. She quickly got up and straightened herself out the best she could before opening it.

Standing there was a tall, African American man with an eye patch and dressed in all black. "Hello Leona, I'm Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in our custody."

* * *

BRK: Ok New story, enough support and likes I'll continue, same drill as always

Embra: How about you try updating the stories you already have

BRK: I will... When I feel motivated

Embra: oh brother, Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Nope so please review and I'll see you lovelies later!


End file.
